Naruto Uzumaki: Fairy Tails New Protector
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is your average Konoha Ninja, until he met Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Makarov, Mirajane, and a beautiful woman named Erza. Now, after the Hokage told him that his sister is with Orochimaru, Naruto and his friends are in the world of Fairy Tail. And while there their, what will happen between Naruto and Erza? Will they find love? Or be alone...forever? NaruXErza
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto tried to punch Haku, but Haku dodged it, and went to another ice mirror.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to get revenge for your friend that I killed?" Haku asked.

Naruto turned, and looked at Sasuke, who was laying on the ground.

Naruto looked back at him.

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he punched the ice.

"!" Haku was then forced out of his ice mirror.

Naruto was around the ice, as it crashed to the ground.

Haku started to get up, as he thought.

'Where...did he get that fire power all of a sudden?' Haku thought to himself.

Naruto looked at his arm, and saw fire was on them.

"AH! FIRE! MY ARMS ON FIRE!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get rid of it.

_"Calm down, Naruto" A mans voice said._

Naruto blinked

'Huh? Whos there?' Naruto asked.

Another man sighed.

_"I think we should tell him who we are" Another man said._

_A woman's voice came into view._

_"Your right, he seems confused" The woman said._

Naruto started to get confused.

'Who the hell...are you people?' Naruto asked them.

The group of 4 looked at him.

_"I'm Natsu Dragneel. The one with black hair and his shirt off, is Gray Fullbuster. The girl wirh the red hair is Erza Scarlet. And the one with the blond hair, is Lucy Heartfilia. We will explain on why we are here soon. It seems like your friend is waking up" Natsu said._

Sasuke started to get up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke said.

"How? I thought you were dead!" Naruto said.

"Well, it seemed like he didn't kill me, he wanted to save me, no, _us_" Sasuke said.

"..." Haku didn't say anything, until he felt someone was about to kill Zabuza.

Haku then disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke looked around.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Naruto asked.

*With Kakashi*

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza with a Lighting Blade formed on his hand.

Zabuza couldn't move, since Kakashi's Ninja Dogs were on him.

Blood went into the air.

Kakashi's eyes were wide, as he saw that it was the boy in the mask that protected him.

Zabuza grins.

"Good job, Haku. You say that my future was death, Kakashi? Well, your guess what wrong, again!" Zabuza said.

*With Naruto and Sasuke*

Naruto and Sasuke noticed that the mist started to fade away.

"Hey, the mist is..." Sasuke started.

"Disappearing!" Naruto finshed for him.

Naruto and Sasuke then saw their Sensei fighting Zabuza.

"Hey, we can see Kakashi-sensei now!" Naruto said.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"I think it's better to have him deal with Zabuza, we should get to Sakura" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Right. Let's get back" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke then went towards Sakura and Tazuna.

*With Kakashi*

Kakashi had his kunai in hand, as he aimed it at Zabuza.

"This is good bye...Demon!" Kakashi said as he was about to stab Zabuza.

"Well, well, looks like he has beaten the crap out of you, Zabuza!" A man said as he appered.

"!" Team 7, along with Tazuna, and Zabuza looked at the man.

"Gato! What the hell are you doing here?! And why did you bring...all of them?!" Zabuza asked as men were behind Gato.

"Hmph. Why should I tell you? All though, I should say, that I used you just to get here" Gato said.

"..." Zabuza said nothing.

"So, he's Gato..." Naruto said.

"What should we do, Leader?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto was indeed the leader of Team 7, since his name was called first for the Team. Naruto looked at him, and smirked.

"Stay back and protect Mr. Tazuna. I got a plan" Naruto said.

Sakura however, was getting confused.

'Did Naruto...change? He never sounded like this in the academy...' Sakura thought to herself.

Zabuza standed next to him.

"Your not going to fight without me, kid" Zabuza said.

Naruto looked at him.

"Does that mean...your teaming up with me?" Naruto asked.

"In a way" Zabuza said.

Naruto smirked.

"All right. Let's kick some ass!" Naruto said as fire started to appear on his hands.

Gato then started to fear the two.

"Change of plans! Kill them both!" Gato said as he was running threw his people.

The crowd smirked, as the ran at the two.

Naruto and Zabuza easily went threw them, and finally caught up to Gato at the end of the bridge.

"Seems like you got no where to run now" Naruto said.

"Hmph..." Gato said.

"Now, enjoy your life, in HELL!" Zabuza said.

Naruto and Zabuza both attacked Gato as his head went into the water, and his body fell to the ground.

Naruto noticed this, and pushed Gato's body into the water with his foot.

Naruto and Zabuza then walked towards the group.

"Seems like they finshied him" Sasuke said.

"Looks that way" Kakashi said.

As they got to them, Naruto noticed Sakura looking at him.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Naruto asked.

"H-Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" Sakura said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Naruto still had no idea what was going on, but shurgged it off.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza.

"What are you going to do now, Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza looked at him.

"I think I'll crash with you and your Team for awhile, your boy is interesting, Kakashi" Zabuza said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Indeed he is, Zabuza" Kakashi said.

*Konoha: 1 week later*

After Naruto and his Team got back, things got pretty quiet. Until the others saw Zabuza, but when time passed, they got used to him being around the village. Then, Naruto gets a knock on the door.

_"Who the hell could it be at this time of night?" Natsu asked._

'I have no idea' Naruto told him.

Naruto sighed, as he got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The ANBU asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I am. Who wants to know?" Naruto asked.

"Your coming with me. The Hokage wants to see you" The ANBU said, ignoring his question.

"..." Naruto said nothing as he followed him.

*Hokage office*

When they got there, Hiruzen looked at him, and smiled.

"Ah, Naruto! So glad you could make it" Hiruzen said.

"Gramps! What's going on here? And who are they?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the people who was standing next to Hiruzen.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselfs?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course. My name is Makarov. And this is Mirajane. We have been looking all over for you, Naruto..." Makarov said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? And how do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

Mirajane smiled at him.

"We know who you are, because we knew your mother" Mirajane said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"You knew...my mother?" Naruto asked.

Makarov nodded.

"We did. And she was the first female to be an S-class Wizard" Makarov said.

"Wait...if your saying what I think your saying..." Naruto said.

Hiruzen smiled at him.

"Your right, Naruto. Your mother was born in Fairy Tail. And you, were also born there" Hiruzen said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And that, is our tale about your mother" Makarov said.

Naruto was sitting and had his arms crossed as he finshed.

"So...what your saying to me is, that my mother was once part of your Guild, and when I was born, I was the next person to take her place?" Naruto asked.

The two nodded.

"That's right" Mirajane said.

Naruto thought all of this in.

"Why did she chose me? I mean, me being called "Sir Naruto" doesn't fit me at all. I just want to be myself" Naruto said.

Hiruzen went into his desk, and pulled out a scroll.

"Read this. This was your mother's last words before she died" Hiruzen said as he handed Naruto the scroll.

Naruto took it, and started to read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_As you are reading this, this would mean that I am all reday dead. I am sorry I haven't been in your left as you grew but, I was very proud of you, my son. You were the only family I had left after you father died, you do have a sister her name is Naruko. She was born on the same day as you, but she was taken by the Akatsuki. Most likely they will make her join them, but, let's get back talking about you. When you were born, you had alot of power in you, I didn't even realize it until I felt you. So, to finsh this letter, I'll say only one thing, "You are Naruto Uzumaki: The Prince of Fairy Tail/Konoha" And you'll be forever my son._

_Love, Kushina Uzumaki._

As Naruto read, he had tears in his eyes.

"So, as you read that. What do you say, Prince Naruto? Will you join us?" Makarov asked.

Naruto rubbed away his tears, and said.

"I will join you. On 2 conditions" Naruto said.

Makarov nodded.

"Very well. What are they?" Makarov asked.

"1. I want the Gramps to find out where the Akatsuki are hiding so I can find and rescue my sister 2. I want the things that belonged to my mother" Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded.

"Very well. As for the first condition, I'll have my ANBU look into their location. And as for the second, I'll put your mother's things in your home in a few days" Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded.

"Where do you want the stamp?" Mirajane asked as she hold it out.

Naruto took off his shirt, which made the 3 women blush, and Naruto showed her his right shoulder.

"Right here. And I want the color orange" Naruto said.

Mirajane nodded and stamped his right shoulder.

Naruto looked at it.

"Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki, to Fairy Tail" Makarov said.

*The Next Day*

Naruto got up and yawned, and saw some boxes next to his bed.

Naruto smirked, and opened them.

What Naruto saw, was a sword that was ready for use.

Naruto grabed the sword and looked at it.

'This is...moms sword...' Naruto though to himself.

Naruto smiled, and puts the sword near his right leg, and left.

*With Sasuke and Sakura*

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their third team mate, and sensei.

"Agh! Where the hell are they?! It's been 35 minutes all ready!" Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed.

"Calm down, Sakura. They'll be here" Sasuke said.

*15 Minutes Later*

"Hey, guys!" Naruto said as he came up.

"Naruto! Where the hell have you be-" Sakura was cut off as she saw Naruto with no shirt on.

Sakura then blushed heavely, and looked away.

"What happend to your shirt, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shurgged.

"I just felt like not going without one. Besides, it is warm out here today" Naruto said.

That was when Kakashi finally showed up.

"Sorry I' late guys, let's start our mission" Kakashi said.

Team 7 then left for their mission.

*1 Hour Later*

Naruto and his Team were walking through the streets of Konoha, as they just got done on their mission.

"Well, I think that's all for today, so you can take it easy" Kakashi said.

Sasuke then turned, and started walking towards his home.

"Then I'm going home" Sasuke said as he walked off.

"Well, I'm going to go too" Naruto said as he turned.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her.

"To train" Naruto said before leaving.

Kakashi then heard a bird above him.

'That time all ready, huh?' Kakashi asked himself.

Kakashi then disappeared.

*With Naruto*

Naruto was at Team 7's training grounds, as he had his eyes closed, Natsu and the others came into his view.

"We have much to talk about, Naruto" Natsu said.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, we do. First off, why do you have those scrolls in your hands?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we thought you would be ready on how to learn to summon us" Erza said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up a bit, I can summon you guys?" Naruto asked.

Gray nodded.

"You can. All you have to do is sign theses scrolls, and you can summon us any time you are in trouble" Gray said.

They hand Naruto their scrolls, and he signed them.

"Now, you are offically our summoner. Just give us a call when you are in trouble" Lucy said.

Naruto nodded.

"Got it" Naruto said.

Naruto then opened his eyes, and got up.

"Hey, dobe. I figured you'd be here" A voice said.

Naruto turned, and saw Sasuke walking up to him.

"Sasuke. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi wants us to meet him at the Konoha bridge. He said had had something important to tell us" Sasuke said.

"All right, let's get going then" Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke then left for the bridge.

*At the bridge*

Naruto and Sasuke finally arrived at the bridge, and only saw Sakura standing there.

Sakura turned, and smiled.

"Hey, guys" Sakura said.

"Hey. Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shurgged.

"I have no idea. He's probably off reading that stupid book" Sakura said.

"Well, hopefully he won't have us wait the whole day" Sasuke said.

*2 Hours Later*

Kakashi finally showed.

"Hey, guys!" Kakashi said.

"YOUR LATE!" Team 7 yelled.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...sorry about that. It seemed I got lost on the way here" Kakashi said.

_"That is the most stupidest lie I have ever heard" Natsu said, with the others agreeing with him._

"Enough with the stupid lies, Kakashi. What was the real reason you were late?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed.

"All ways straight to the point, aren't you, Naruto? Anyway, the reason I've called you all here is because, I've recommended all three of you for the Chunin Selection Exam" Kakashi said.

Team 7 just stared at him, until...

"WHAT?!" Team 7 yelled.

Chapter 2 End

_*Preview of Chapter 3*_

_"What the hell?" Naruto asked._

_"Are they all taking this Exam?" Sakura asked._

_"It seems like it" Sasuke said._

_*Later*_

_Naruto was thrown back, by a certin snake._

_"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, as she hold Sasuke._

_"Shit, this looks bad" Natsu said._

_"What should we do?" Lucy asked._

_"All we have to do, it to believe ion Naruto that he will be all right" Erza said._

_*Naruto's mindscape*_

_"Ugh...where am I?" Naruto asked._

_"So...you've finally arrived" A woman's voice said._

_Naruto blinked._

_"Huh? Whos there? Show yourself!" Naruto said._

_The woman said nothing, as she steped towards Naruto._

_Naruto's eyes went wide as he started to notice her._

_"Your..." Naruto began._

_The woman said nothing, but smiled._

_"It's been awhile, my son..." The woman said._

_*Preview of Chapter 3 End*_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. Could you say that again?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed.

"I've recommended all three of you for the Chunin Exams. You have to fell out applications" Kakashi said as he handed them out.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took them, and looked at them.

"If you don't want to join, then you don't have to come. But those of you that do, meet me at room 301 at the Academy. That is all" Kakashi said.

Kakashi then left.

"..." Team 7 looked at each other.

'Heh! This is perfect! I may be able to use the others during theses test's!' Naruto thought to himself, happy that he'll be able to summon Natsu and the others.

'Hmph...things are starting to get fun...' Sasuke thought to himself.

As the two were walking, Sakura stopped behind them and thought to herself.

'I...don't want to. Forget Sasuke. I can't even keep up with Naruto-kun...' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

'Wait...did i just say Naruto-kun? Well...he has changed, and he looks so sexy without his shirt off...' Sakura thought to herself before realizing what she just said.

Sakura shook her head.

'Get ahold of yourself, Sakura! You love Sasuke! Not Naruto!' Sakura thought to herself as he began walking.

*The Next Day*

"Hey, guys!" Naruto said as he came to them.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at him.

"Hey" They both said.

"Huh? This is unusal. You two are being nice to me today" Naruto said.

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes twitched.

"As if, you baka!" Sakura said.

Naruto chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, bonehead?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing. Come on, we better meet Kakashi-sensei before 4:00" Naruto said as he began to walk in the school.

The two looked at each other, before following him.

*Inside*

"Please, just let us in!" Tenten said as she walked up to them.

The first proctor slaped her on the face.

"Now that's just cruel!" A boy said.

"Cruel? What we're doing, is trying to protect you from taking this Exam!" The first one said.

Naruto and his Team walked up, and Naruto noticed something about the sign.

"Your right about protecting us. But could you move? I have business on the third floor" Naruto said.

"!" Neji and his Team turned to look at him.

"What is he talking about?" Someone asked.

"Yeah! Isn't this the third floor?" Someone else asked.

The two proctor looked at each other, and smirked.

"So, you saw through it, huh?" The second one asked.

The sign went from 301 to 201.

Naruto smirked.

"Of course. Any nutshell would have noticed, right, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"You noticed first, didn't you? Your the smart one on our Team" Naruto said.

Sakura blushed.

'Naruto...thanks' Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Of course. I noticed it when we first walked in" Sakura said.

The two Chunin looked at them, and smirked.

"Heh. Well, it's good that you saw though it. But that isn't going to be...enough!" The first one said as he brought his leg up to Naruto.

Naruto also brought his leg up.

The two were about to attack each other, until Lee steped in and stopped their attacks.

'What...the?! He stopped my kick!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, this isn't what we agreed to! You even said it youself, not to get into others peoples fights!" Neji said.

"B-But..." Lee said as he looks at Sakura.

Sakura looked back at him.

Lee then looked at Naruto, angrly.

'Huh?! His cuts just vanished!' Naruto thought to himself.

Lee then turned towards Sakura.

"Hello. My name is Rock Lee. You must be Sakura. Will you go on a date with me? I swear to protect you with my life!" Lee said as he gave Sakura a smile.

"No...way! You are not my type" Sakura said.

Lee looked at the ground.

"Hey, you!" Neji said.

Naruto turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What's your name?" Neji asked.

"I think it's supposed to go by saying your name first before asking the other their name" Naruto said.

"I don't got anything to say to you" Neji said as he turned and walked off.

Naruto also turned and looked away.

'Hmph...this Exam is getting more and more fun every minute...' Naruto thought to himself.

"Come on, Naruto! Sasuke! Let's go!" Sakura said as she pulled the two.

"..." Lee said nothing as he watched them go.

"Lee? What are you doing? We need to go!" Neji said.

"You guys go on ahead. I got something to do first" Lee said.

*With Naruto And His Team*

Naruto and his Team were walking to where Kakashi wanted them to meet him, until they heard a voice.

"Hey, you with the blond! Wait up!" Lee said.

"!" Team 7 looked, and saw Lee above them.

"You and me. Here and now. Want to fight?" Lee asked.

Naruto looked at him.

"You...want to fight me here and now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! I've been waiting to fight the last of his clan, Naruto Uzumkai" Lee said.

"Huh. So you knew who I was from the start.

Lee nodded.

"I do. And I also know that you have 4 others inside of you" Lee said.

Naruto's in the other's went eyed wide.

_"He's knows...were inside Naruto?" Natsu asked._

_"How the hell did he knoew that?!" Gray asked._

_"I don't know. But something doesn't seem right about him" Erza said._

_"What do you mean, Erza?" Lucy asked._

_Erza looked at her._

_"What I mean is, he isn't the type of enemy we met before. And, he also stopped Naruto's kick. So, my question is that, how the hell is Naruto going to fight him?" Erza asked as she thought about her own question._

_"..." The others also thought about it._

"Naruto...who is he talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at them, and sighed.

"Remember back at Wave, I had fire on my hands?" Naruto asked.

They both nodded.

"Well...I got type of power from him...would you like to meet them?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, befoer nodded.

Naruto started to make hand signs, and the 4 came out of the smoke.

"You called...Naruto?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I called becasue I actually need Erza helping me fight him" Naruto said.

Erza blushed.

"M-Me?" Erza asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have called you, Erza-chan" Naruto said.

Erza blushed harder, when he added the 'chan' after her name.

"O-Of course, Naruto-kun" Erza said, still blushing.

Naruto faced towards Lee.

"Are you ready...Lee?" Naruto asked.

Lee nodded.

'Yes! I'm about to fight the last Uzumaki and Scarlet! You'll see how powerful I am, Guy-sensei!' Lee thought to himself.

Naruto and Erza ran at him.

'Here they come!' Lee thought to himself.

Naruto tried to punch Lee, as Erza tried to kick him.

Lee dodged both of them and jumped into the air.

Naruto and Erza looked above them.

Lee then came down towards them to attack.

Naruto and Erza looked at each other, and nodded.

Naruto jumped towards Lee, as Erza came behind him.

"!" Lee tried his best to move.

Naruto and Erza then kicked him towards the ground.

Lee coughed as he got up.

Naruto and Erza landed on the ground.

"Heh...you two aren't bad, for being the last of your clan" Lee said.

"..." Naruto and Erza said nothing.

"You know...I was going easy before. Now, I am going to fight for real..." Lee said.

Lee started to unwrap the bandaids on his hands.

"!" Naruto and Erza started to get in their fighting scene.

"Hold it right there, Lee!" Someone said as it appeared and stopped him.

"!" Lee turned beside him, and saw a turtle right next to him.

'What...the hell?!' Everyone but Lee, thought.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Lee said.

The turtle glared at him.

Lee flinched.

"I-I swear! I didn't mean to use that move! But-" Lee tried to explain.

"Enough, Lee! I hope your ready to face your sensei" The turtle said.

"Y-Yes sir..." Lee said.

"Right, he's all yours, Master Guy!" The turtle said.

Guy then appeared on the turtle's back.

"Ah! You all are full of youth today! It's surprises me that you haven't given up on it!" Guy said.

"!" Everyone but Lee and Guy, were eyed wide.

"What the hell..." Natsu said.

"They look...the same!" Lucy said.

"Could they be..." Gray said.

"Brothers?!" Sakura asked.

Guy looked at them.

Everyone started to freak out.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke asked.

"H-He's looking at us!" Erza said.

'If my guess is correct, those 3...are Kakashi's kids. And the other 4...were summoned by Naruto' Guy said to himself.

"By the way, how is Master Kakashi? I'm asking you!" Guy said as he looked at them.

Naruto looked at him.

"You know...Master Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

Guy chuckled.

"Know him?" Guy asked.

"?" Naruto looked at him, and noticed he was gone in a second.

'What?!' Naruto thought to himself.

Guy then appeared behind them.

"I should say so. We're rivals!" Guy said.

"!" Everyone turned behind them.

'He's...even faster then Master Kakashi!' Team 7 thought to themselves.

"Well, you and Lee should be heading to where your supposed to be" Guy said as he amied his kunai towards the clock.

Everyone looked, and saw what time it was.

"Well, best of luck, Lee!" Guy said as he disappered.

"Yes, Sir!" Lee said.

"..." No one said anything.

Lee looked at them.

"By the way, Naruto, Erza. Like I said before, I was going easy on you two. Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. Well, see you in the Exams!" Lee said before jumping off.

Team 7, Natsu, and the others, walked to where Kakashi was.

*Room 301*

"So, your all here" Kakashi said.

"Master Kakashi..." Sakura said.

"I'm very proud that you came along, Sakura. Now, get in there!" Kakashi said.

Team 7, Natsu, and the others smiled.

Sakura and Sasuke pushed opend the doors so they could go through.

"Watch other everybody, here we come!" Naruto said as they walked in.

*Inside*

As they walked in, the saw alot of Ninja's looking at them.

"What the..." Naruto said.

"Are they all here to take this Exam? Sakura asked.

"Looks like it" Sasuke said.

"..." Natsu and the others said nothing as they looked around.

"Good, seems like your all here" A man's voice said as he appeared.

"!" Everyone looked towards the voice.

"Now. Would everyone please sit down? We're about to take the first part of the Exam" The man, known as Ibiki said.

When everyone took their seats, Ibiki started to explain the rules.

*20 Minutes Later*

"All right. Now you know the rules, we will begin...now!" Ibiki said.

Everyone then started to wirte on their tests.

*1 Hour Later*

"Times up! Now, before I get to the final question, would anyone like to quit?" Ibiki asked.

A few people raised their hands, and them, along with their Teams, where kicked out.

"Now, for everyone else that is still here...you have passed the first Exam!" Ibiki said.

"HUH?!" Everyone yelled.

"What do you mean by "We passed?!" What about the tenth question?!" Naruto asked.

Ibiki looked at him, and smiled.

"There was no tenth question. All we wanted you to do, was cheat" Ibiki said.

"..." No one said anything.

That's when, a woman crashed into the class.

"!" Everyone looked at her.

"My name is Anko, and I'm in charge of the second Exam! Now, follow me!" Anko said.

*15 Minutes Later: At The Forest Of Death*

"..." Everyone was quiet as they looked at the Forest.

"This is the Forest Of Death. All you have to do, is collect one Heaven scroll, and one Earth scroll and get to the end of the Forest and meet at the Tower. That is all! Ready...begin!" Anko said.

Everyone then ran off into the Forest.

*With Naruto's Team*

"Guys, we think we should rest" Sakura said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why? Everone is on our tail, Sakura. Do you want to get eaten by snakes?" Naruto asked her.

"!" Sakura looked at him.

Before anyone moved, they felt someone close by.

"Whos there? So yourself!" Erza said.

"Hmph...Looks like I've been spotted" The man said, as he came out of hiding.

Naruto and Erza looked at each other, and nodded.

They ran at him, and tried to attack him.

The man dodged, and kicked them towards the tree.

Naruto and Erza slamed into the tree.

Naruto and Erza got up, and ran at him again.

Naruto started to make signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, as 5 Naruto's appeared.

Erza grabed her sword, and said.

"Tenrin Pentagram Sword!" Erza said, as she changed.

"!" The man tried his best to dodge.

Both Naruto and Erza attacked him.

The man got sent backwards.

"Hmph...you two are very strong, but you two also hold something against your friends, don't you?" The man asked.

"?!" Naruto and Erza looked at him.

"Well, I would like to stay in chat, but I have others things to do. But, before I go..." The man said.

The man then bits Naruto's and Erza's necks.

"!" Naruto and Erza were eyed wide.

"I'll be seeing you two soon...for the quest for power" The man, known as Orochimaru, said as he left.

Naruto and Erza then passed out.

"Naruto! Erza!" The group yelled.

*Inside Erza's mind*

"Ugh...where am I?' Erza asked herself.

"Why...why did you let them die?" Someone asked.

Erza's eyes went wide.

"H-Huh? Whos there?" Erza asked.

"Why...why did you let them all die?" Someone asked.

Erza turned, and saw herself.

'Huh? Is that...me?!' Erza asked herself.

"They were right...you are nothing but a weakling!" Little Erza said.

*Outside*

Erza twichted a little.

"Ugh..." Erza said.

*Inside Naruto's mind*

"Ugh...where am I?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Why...why does everyone hate me?" Someone asked.

Naruto turned, and saw himself, crying.

'Is that...me?!' Naruto asked himself.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything as he listend to himself, sobbing.

"So, you've finally appeared, huh?" A woman's voice asked.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Whos there?! So yourself!" Naruto said.

The woman sighed.

"Oh come on, Naruto. Are you saying that you don't remember me?" Thw woman asked.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he remembered.

"Your..." Naruto said.

The woman smiled.

'So, you finally figured it out, huh? But, I must say, it has been awhile, hasn't it, son?" The woman asked, with a warm smile.

Naruto started to say the name slowly.

"M-Mom..." Naruto said.

Chapter 3 End

_*Preview of Chapter 4*_

_"It looks like we don't have to" Neji said._

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" Zaku asked._

_Neji didn't say anything, as two people got up._

_Naruto's and Erza's friends looked behind them, and saw them getting up._

_"Naruto! Erza! Your awake!" Sakura said._

_"Sakura..." Naruto said._

_"Huh?" Sakura asked._

_"Who...did that to you?!" Erza asked._

_"It was us!" Zaku said._

_Naruto and Erza looked at Zaku, with dark energy going around them._

_*Preview of Chapter 4 End*_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom...what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kushina asked.

"I ask because isn't the Nine Tails supposed to be in here?" Naruto asked.

Kushina sighed.

"Naruto, there is something you need to know, I am...the Nine Tails" Kushina said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any tai-" Naruto was cut off as he saw the tails behind Kushina.

"What the hell? Can you explain to me why you have the nine tails on you?!" Naruto asked.

"It's along story..." Kushina said.

Naruto sat down in front of her.

"We got the time" Naruto said.

Kushina looked at him, before sitting down.

"All right, it started 12 years ago..." Kushina started.

*Outside Naruto's Inner World*

"How are they, Sakura?" Gray asked.

Sakura puts her hands on their heads, and felt them still burning.

Sakura shook her head.

"They still have a high fever. I don't know what's casuing it" Sakura said.

"..." Gray, Lucy, and Sasuke said nothing as they watched.

"By the way, where is that one friend of yours?" Sakura asked.

"Natsu? He went to find us some food" Lucy said.

Sakura didn't say anything, as she focused back on Naruto and Erza.

*With The Sound Ninja*

The three of them were hiding in bushes, until one asked.

"So...when do we go out there?" A man asked.

"Soon. The tragets we are supposed to kill are, Naruto Uzumaki, and Erza Scarlet, we souldn't bring Lord Orochimaru down" Said the other man.

*Back With Team 7*

Sakura was left alone watching over Naruto and Erza, the other's told her that they were going to go find and help out Natsu.

Sakura was about to fall asleep, but then shook her head.

'I can't fall asleep now...I have to watch over them both!' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura continued to watch over the two, until she felt someone coming.

"You all alone and protecting them huh, little girl?" Dosu asked.

Sakura, now alarmed, saw three Sound Ninja coming her way.

Sakura grabed her kunais, and throws them at the three.

"Ha! That's childs play!" Zaku said.

With that said, they easyily took Sakura's kunais down.

Sakura started to make signs.

"Huh? What's she up to now?" Zaku asked.

Sakura then came up with two other Doppelgangers.

"Doppelgangers?! Shit! Which ones the real one?!" Zaku asked.

"Idiot! It's obvious that it's the middle one!" Kin said.

Zaku then punched the middle one, but it turned into a puff of smoke.

'What the?!' Zaku thought to himself.

'Damn it! So it wasn't the middle one!' Kin thought to herself.

The two Sakura's then came up behind them, and kicked them towards a tree.

"UGH!" The Sound Ninja yelled as they hit it.

The two Sakura's dissappered, as the real one came in front of them.

"Tell me! Who is this Orochimaru?! And I know he putted the Curse Mark on Naruto and Erza! So why did he chose them?!" Sakura asked, as she huffed.

"Hmph! Like we'll tell you that!" Zaku said.

Kin then got behind her.

"!" Sakura looked behind her, as Kin grabed her hair.

"Hmph...you were strong before, but we're even strong then you are!" Kin said.

"Finish her, Kin!" Zaku said.

Kin then grabed her kunai, and went towards Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes, and waited for her death.

Someone then stopped the attack.

Sakura opened her eyes, and saw two men, and a woman standing in front of her.

"You should think before killing a woman who can't fight as she is" Said the first man.

"Neji, why did we have to come here?" The woman asked.

The man, known as Neji, sighed.

"Because, Tenten, it's right to protect the others that come from the same village" Neji said.

"As Neji said, Tenten, we should all ways protect those close to us!" Lee said.

"It's you three...from before..." Sakura said.

"We'll explain why were here later, but for now...the two people behind you seem to be waking up" Neji said as he pointed to Naruto and Erza.

"!" Sakura looked behind her.

And Neji was right, Naruto and Erza were getting up, and they didn't look happy.

"Naruto! Erza! Your awake!" Sakura said.

"Sakura..." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Who...did that to you?!" Erza asked.

"It was us!" Zaku said.

Naruto and Erza looked at them, with dark energy following them.

"Naruto...Erza...your bodies!" Sakura said.

Naruto and Erza looked at them, then back up.

"We fell fine, we got the power from him" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura...we know what we are now, we are avengers, we aren't going to let anyone push us around anymore. Like they did when we were little..." Erza said.

"..." Sakura didn't say anything.

Naruto and Erza turned to the three.

"So, it was you" Naruto said.

""You seem to be proud of those arms of yours" Erza said.

"What of it?!" Zaku asked.

Zaku then came out with sound, and hit it towards the two.

"Ha! Blew thoses losers to bits!" Zaku said.

"And who are thoses "losers" exactly?" Naruto asked.

"!" Zaku turned behind him.

Naruto punched Zaku towards Erza.

Erza then grabed hold of his arms, and puts her feet on Zaku's back.

Naruto grabed his kunai, and aimed it towards Zaku's legs.

"Like I said, you seem proud of your arms and legs, so why don't we take them away from you?" Erza asked.

Zaku then heard sounds of his arms and legs breaking.

"UGH!" Zaku yelled in pain when he fell to the ground.

Naruto and Erza smirked, as he fell to the ground.

"Then there was one..." Naruto said.

'T-This isn't Naruto, or Erza!' Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto and Erza walked towards Dosu.

Sakura got off her feet, and ran towards them.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura then hugged them.

Naruto and Erza looked at her.

"Please, stop..." Sakura said.

Naruto's and Erza's Curse Mark started to fade away.

'The Curse Mark is fading away, we're safe, for now...' Dosu thought to himself.

"You two are going to be hard to fight..." Dosu said as he walked up.

The three looked at him.

Dosu holds up his Earth scroll, which they needed.

"Take this as a gift, we'll leave, for now. But when we meet again, we won't go easy on you" Dosu said.

Dosu then picked up his teammates, and left.

Naruto and Erza looked at themselves.

"What...happened to us?" Naruto asked.

'Naruto...Erza...' Sakura thought to herself.

*At The Tower*

"We're finally here!" Natsu said as they appered in front of the Tower.

"Heh...I still can't believe that they just let you guys go like that. What happend?" Sasuke asked.

"..." The three looked at them.

"Nothing. They just gave us the scroll, and left" Erza said.

"Huh. That never happened when we fought any enemies when we were in our world" Gray said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. They all ways get into fights in Fairy Tail" Lucy saud.

"Well, that doesn't matter any more. Let's get in" Naruto said.

Naruto and his Team then walked in.

*Inside*

When they got inside, they saw a huge scroll on the wall.

"Huh? What is this? Some kind os message?" Natsu asked.

"I think it means were supposed to open the scrolls now" Sakura said.

Naruto and Erza handed each other a scroll, and started to open it.

Chapter 4 End

_*Preview Of Chapter 5*_

_When Naruto and Erza threw the scrolls to the ground, Iruka popped out of them._

_"It's been awhile, kids" Iruka said._

_Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's eyes went wide._

_"M-Master Iruka?!" Team 7 yelled._

_*Inside The Tower*_

_When it showed the first people who were fighting, Sakura started to get worried._

_'Hmph. Me first, huh?' Naruto thought to himself._

_After the match, Naruto went up to his Team._

_"Naruto, we need to take care of the Curse Mark" Kakashi said._

_"Can't this wait? I want to see Erza-chan fight" Naruto said._

_Erza blushed._

_Kakashi gave a sigh._

_"Naruto..." Kakashi said._

_Erza took this chance to speak up._

_"A-Actuaclly Kakashi-san, I want to talk to Naruto-kun for a moment" Erza said._

_Kakashi looked at her, before he sighed._

_"Of course" Kakashi said._

_Erza then grabed Naruto's hand, and ran away from the group._

_*Outside*_

_"Whoa, whoa, Erza! Calm down!" Naruto said._

_Erza then stopped, and turned to Naruto._

_"Naruto, I have something to ask you..." Erza said._

_"What is it?" Naruto asked._

_"Would you...go to the prom with me and be my date?" Erza asked, as her cheeks turned red._

_Naruto looked at her, before opening his mouth._

_*Preview Of Chapter 5 End*_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Naruto and Erza fully opened the scrolls, Sasuke flinched when we saw smoke coming on them.

"Naruto! Erza! Drop the scrolls, now!" Sasuke ordered.

Naruto and Erza also noticed the smoke, and threw them to the ground.

Someone was coming out of it, and the group were getting ready to attack.

"It's been awhile, kids" The voice said.

"!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura knew who that was.

"M-Master Iruka?!" The 3 asked.

"Yeah, and it seemed like you 3 made it in time" Iruka said as he looked at his watch.

"Wait, Master, can you tell us why you came out of that smoke?" Sakura asked.

Iruka looked at her.

"Before I can answer that, who are you 4?" Iruka asked as he looked at Natsu and the others.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said.

"The names Gray Fullbuster" Gray said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said.

"And I'm Erza Scarlet" Erza said.

Iruka wrote the names down.

"New members?" Iruka asked.

"I guess you could say that" Gray said.

Iruka nodded, and got out 4 headbands.

"If your going to be in the village, your going to have to wear these headbands" Iruka said.

Natsu and the others grabed them, and put them on.

Natsu had his on his right arm.

Erza had hers on her head.

Gray had his on his left arm.

And Lucy had hers on her head.

"What are these for?" Natsu asked.

"They are to show that you belong to this village, and shows that you'll be doing missions here as well. And since I'm seeing that your working with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, you 4 will be on Team 7. I'll have Lord Hokage fix that up right away" Iruka said.

The 4 nodded.

Iruka then looks at Naruto.

"Naruto, the Hokage has something to say to you once you enter" Iruka said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

Iruka shook his head.

"I have no idea. He didn't say anything. All he said, was that for you to see him" Iruka said.

Naruto sighed.

"Fine, whatver. Can we go in now?" Naruto asked.

Iruka steped out of the way.

"Of course" Iruka said.

Team 7 then walked in.

Iruka sighed.

'You really have changed, Naruto...' Iruka thought to himself.

*Inside*

Once Naruto and the gang got inside, he sees the Hokage looking at him.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything.

"Good luck, Naruto" Natsu said.

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like I'll be needing it" Naruto said.

Naruto then walked over to Hiruzen.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We've found out where your sister is" Hiruzen said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Then where the hell is she?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"She isn't with the Akatsuki, she is with a man named Orochimaru" Hiruzen said.

Naruto started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hiruzen asked.

"Oh nothing. So you mean to tell me that my sister joined Orochimaru, the prick I met in the Forest Of Death, who bit me both me and Erza, and he also bit my sister?!" Naruto asked as he grabed Hiruzen by his collar.

The Jounin then came towards Naruto and Hiruzen.

"Naruto, stop this at once!" Kakashi said.

Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! THIS IS BETWEEN ME, AND THE OLD FART!" Naruto yelled at them.

All the Jounin's flinched when they heard Naruto raise his voice, it even made Hiruzen flinch.

"Naruto, clam down..." Hiruzen said.

Naruto looked at him with red eyes.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU TELL ME THAT MY SISTER IS WITH OROCHIMARU?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto look, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Hiruzen said.

That's when Naruto started to get really pissed.

"OH, SO YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN?! WELL IT SEEMS CLEAR TO ME THAT MY SISTER LEFT FOR OROCHIMARU, AND YOU DIDN'T DO A FUCKING THING ABOUT IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, HATAKE?!" Naruto yelled.

"..." Kakashi said nothing after that.

Naruto huffed as he started to cool down.

"You know what? I'm done with this village. I'm leaving" Naruto said as he took of his headband, and threw it at the ground, and went back to his Team.

The group looks at him.

"You all right, Naruto?" Gray asked.

"I'm fine. We're leaving" Naruto said.

"To where?" Lucy asked.

Naruto smiled.

"You should know. It was your guy's hometown, right?" Naruto asked them.

Team Natsu's eyes went wide.

"Y-You mean..." Erza said.

"That's right. We're going...to Fairy Tail" Naruto said.

"Naruto, what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at them.

"Ah! That's right, I forgot to tell you. My mother was born in Fairy Tail, and I met two of her friends not to long ago, that's how I got this mark on my shoulder, you two can come along, if you like" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a moment, then looked at Naruto.

"We'll come with you" Sasuke said.

"You sure? This would mean you will become a Missing-Nin" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded.

"We're sure. Besides, where friends, aren't we? And friends all ways stick out for one another" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled at them.

"Your right" Naruto said.

The rest of Team 7 took of their headbands, and throws them to the ground.

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked.

They all nodded.

"Good. Then let's go" Naruto said.,

Naruto and the other's then left for Fairy Tail.

*Fairy Tail*

In the world of Fairy Tail, it has been quiet without Natsu and the others.

"It's been quiet without them hasn't it, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"Indeed it has. It's been 4 years since we've last saw them" Makarov said.

"Theres a chance that still may be alive" A girls voice said.

The two looked at the woman.

"What do you mean, Cana?" Mirajane asked.

The woman, known as Cana, shurgged.

"It's just a guess. But I know their not dead. Besides, it's not like them to that that easyily" Cana said.

A new voice then joined in.

"Cana-san's right, I still fell their energy's" A woman said.

Makarov looked at her.

"Are you sure, Wendy?" Makarov asked.

The girl, known as Wendy, nodded.

"I'm sure. And I can tell that their not to far from here" Wendy said.

"So, Natsu and the gang decided to finally show up, eh?" Laxus asked.

The members of Fairy Tail glared at him.

"What?" Laxus asked, confused.

"Don't forget, it was _you _that killed Natsu and the others" Makarov said.

Laxus let out a sigh.

"Oh come on, your still pissed that I killed them?" Laxus asked.

"Well...you did try to kill the Master, but they saved him from you killing him" Mirajane said.

Laxus huffed.

"I told you I was sorry" Laxus said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it in this type of world, Laxus" Makarov said.

Laxus turned away.

"Whatever, you old man" Laxus said.

Wendy then sensed 3 others with them.

"Hold on, I sense three others with Natsu-san, and the others" Wendy said.

"That musy be Naruto and his friends" Makarov said.

Everyone looked at him.

"You know them, Master?" Cana asked.

"We do. We met young Naruto not to long ago" Mirajane said.

"And it seems he came to join us" Makarov said.

*With Naruto And The Others*

Naruto and the others were just standing right in front of the gates of Fairy Tail.

"We're finally here..." Naruto said, huffing.

"It hasn't changed at all..." Natsu said, as he was also huffing.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see the Master!" Lucy said as she took off.

The others walked after her.

"Naruto, who is this "Master" you guys kept talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at them.

"You'll get to know him once you met him" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, before they continued following him.

*At Konoha*

"God damn it!" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, calm down! I'm sure Hokage-sama didn't mean to have your kids leave!" Asuma said, as he tried to calm down his friend.

Kakashi glared at Asuma.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when _my _students left?!" Kakashi asked.

"..." Asuma said nothing, he didn't want Kakashi to get more pissed off.

Kakashi tried to cool himself off.

Neji walked up to them.

"What's going on? Aren't we going to start?" Neji asked.

Guy looked at his student.

"We would have, but Kakashi's kids left" Guy said.

"What?! Naruto and his team left?!" Ino asked.

"It seems so. And it's _this _idiot's fualt for causing it" Kakashi said, as he pointed to Hiruzen.

All the Genin looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Lee asked.

"He...drove Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, away?" Hinata asked.

"You...fucking asshole!" Kiba said.

"Kiba! Watch your mouth!" Kurenai said.

"I think he has the right to be pissed" A new voice said.

Hiruzen's eyes went wide, as he knew who the voice was.

"Tsunade...Jiraiya" Hiruzen said.

The two looked at him.

"It's been awhile, old man" Jiraiya said.

"Now tell us, _Hiruzen-sensei, _was that our godson who just left?" Tsunade asked.

"..." Hiruzen started to sweat.

Meanwhile in the crowd, a certin snake smirked.

'Well...it's good to have you two back...Tsunade, Jiraiya...' Orochimaru thought to himself.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiruzen just looked at them in surprise.

"Tsunade...Jiraiya...what are you two doing here?" Hiruzen asked.

The two looked at him.

"Like we said. We're not here for you, we are her to visit our godson. Now, tell us. was that him?" Tsunade asked.

Hiruzen gave a small sigh.

"Yes, that was your godson" Hiruzen said.

Jiraiya then grabed him by the collar.

"And you drove him away like you did to our goddaughter?" Jiraiya asked.

"..." Hiruzen didn't answer.

"Forget it, Jiraiya. This fool doesn't need this kind of thing right now, the Exams are going on" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"What about Naruto? Won't he show up for this?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not sure. After what's happend...I don't think he'll be here" Tsunade said.

A new voice decieded to join in.

"Who was it that wasn't going to be here?" The voice asked.

Everyone turned, and saw Naruto and the gang standing before them.

"Naruto!" Ino said.

"Yo" Naruto said.

"What brings you back to the village, Naruto? I thought you and the others left" Guy said.

Naruto gave a small smile.

"Well...you see, I was a bit harsh on the old man, and Kakashi-sensei. So, we decided to come back and take the Exams. After Sasuke and Sakura saw Master, they also wanted to come back" Naruto said.

"Does this mean you'll be staying?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto gave a smirk.

"We'll be staying, for a while..." Naruto said.

Hiruzen then spoke up.

"Great! Now we can finally began the first part of the final rounds!" Hiruzen said.

Everyone got into their linds, as the Hokage was going on about his speech for the preliminaries.

Naruto and Erza felt a sharp pain on their neck.

'Ugh...another wave of pain...' Naruto thought to himself.

'Ow...what in the world did that snake put on us?' Erza thought to herself.

Sakura started to look worried for her two teammates.

In the crowd, Orochimaru started to smirk.

'Looks like the Curse Mark I put on them is starting to take over...' Orochimaru thought to himself.

Back on the arena, Sakura started to speak.

"Naruto, Erza. It's the Mark on your necks again, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"!" Naruto and Erza looked at her.

"?" The other 4 didn't know what she was talking about.

'What Mark?' The 4 wondered.

"Ever since that Orochimaru freak attacked us, you two havn't been yourselfs, right?! So why not drop out, and take it easy?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up..." Naruto said.

"If you won't drop out, I'll tell everybody about the Marks!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, don't!" Erza said.

Sakura then started to raise her hand.

Erza then put her hand on hers.

"I told you don't. Don't tell anyone about the Marks" Erza said.

Sakura started to have tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why do you two all ways have to act so tough?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't we tell you, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"We are an avenger. This Exam is more then a test to us. We don't care if we become Chunin. And what we do or decide, is none of your business!" Erza said.

Natsu started to get annoyed.

"Hey idoits, she is only doing this because she cares for you!" Natsu said.

Naruto and Erza turned towards Natsu and Sasuke.

"Natsu, Sasuke...your one of the ones we want to fight" Naruto said.

Natsu and Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto and Erza then felt another wave of pain.

The others however, watched as Naruto and Erza put a hand over the Marks.

"It's just as we feared..." Hiruzen said.

"What should we do, Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asked.

"We should have them quit, and put them under officers, so they wouldn't try anything" Anko wishpered.

"And you think they'll go away quietly?" Kakashi asked.

Anko turned, and looked at Kakashi.

"You have to remember, Naruto and Erza are the last of their clans. They won't go away quietly" Kakashi said.

"So what?! I'll just-" Anko got cut off.

Hiruzen sighed.

"It can't be helped. Let young Naruto and Erza go as they are" Hiruzen said.

"But, Lord Hokage..." Anko said.

"Orochimaru said to keep this Exam going. But if they do try anything, we'll have to jump in and stop them" Hiruzen said.

Anko looked down.

"Yes, Sir..." Anko said.

Hiruzen then coughed to get everyones attention.

"All right, for this part of the third Exam, you'll be fighting in Teams, 2 VS 2. So, let's get the first group up.

Everyone looked, as the electronic score board went through the names.

It then came to a stop.

Naruto Uzumaki and Erza Scarlet, VS Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

'Hmph...us first, huh?' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto looked at Erza, who smiled and nodded.

'Naruto and Erza, huh?' Kiba thought to himself.

'Kiba...what are you up to?' Shino thought to himself, as he looked at Kiba.

"You 4 stay down here, the others go to the other side to watch" Hiruzen said.

As they walked towards the steps, Kakashi walked up towards Naruto and Erza.

"Naruto, Erza. Don't use any of your powerful moves" Kakashi said.

"!" Naruto and Erza looked at him.

"So, you know about _that_?" Erza asked.

"If you use any of those moves, they'll see the signs of the Marks on your neck. And if that happens, we'll be forced to stop you, and you'll never be a Ninja, ever again" Kakashi said.

Naruto's and Erza's eyes went wide.

Kakashi walked away.

'How are we going to do this?' Naruto thought to himself.

*Meanwhile, outside the Arena*

Two unknown figures were standing outside of the Arena.

"So, what's the plan?" The first unknown figure asked.

The second on looked at him, with it's sharingan eyes.

"We go in there and grab the girls, and it'll bring out the Kyubbi brat, and my little brother..." The second one said.

"Hmph, hopefully this plan doesn't fail" The first one said.

"..." The second one said nothing as he walked in.

The first one sighed.

"He's all ways been a pain in the ass" The first one said before following.

*Back in the Arena*

The 4 were on the ground, huffing.

"Your guys aren't bad" Naruto said.

Kiba and Shino got up.

"Same to you" Kiba said.

Before they could attack, they heard someone crash in.

"!" Everyone looked towards the door.

They see two unknown figures standing there.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen asked.

"..." The two said nothing as they grabed the girls on Naruto's Team.

"Hey! What the hell?! You can't just come and here and grab the girls!" Naruto said.

The two looked at him.

"If you want your little girlfriend back, meet us at the Valley of The End in 3 days. And you may be able to see her again" The first one said before taking off.

Naruto ran towards them, and reached his hand towards Erza.

Erza tried to grab it, but there hands slipped. Which caused them to miss.

"NARUTO!" Erza yelled as she was taken away.

"ERZA!" Naruto yelled after her.

And with that, the two left with the girls.

Chapter 6 End

**Ragna: Ugh..finally done with this chapter before the full week ended!**

**Naruto: Hmph...lazy ass**

**Ragna: *Glares at him* What was that, Naruto?**

**Naruto: N-Nothing**

**Ragna: Good. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! And I'm gonna try to get 2 Chapters up for this story from now one! So do look out for them! I will see you all in the next set of Chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"God damn it!" Naruto said as he punched a wall.

Kakashi then came down to Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure Erza is fine" Kakashi said.

"I hope your right..." Naruto said.

Kakashi gave a chuckle.

"Of course I am. Now come on, let's form a Team and go after them" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and they went towards the others.

While they were getting the Team together, Orochimaru was thinking the same thing.

'Hm...I think I should go back to the village and have Naruko help her little brother out. And maybe even get him and his girl, to join us...' Orochimaru thought to himself, before disappearing.

*At Orochimaru's hideout*

A blonde girl was walking around, while a guy with glasses was following her.

"Why are you following me, Kabuto?" The woman asked.

Kabuto looks at her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm supposed to keep watch while Lord Orochimaru is gone" Kabuto said.

The girl however, was not pleased with his answer.

"Hmph. Whatever" The woman said as she continued to walk.

"You know, you shouldn't walk around to much, my Lady, it is dangerous around here" Kabuto said statistically.

"Fuck you" The woman, known as Naruko, said.

A new voice came in.

"He's right, Naruko. You shouldn't be moving around to much, or have you gotten used to the Curse Mark?" Orochimaru asked as he appered.

"Orochimaru...what do you want?" Naruko asked, ignoring Orochimaru's question.

"Well, I have a mission for you" Orochimaru said.

"What kind of mission?" Naruko asked.

"A spy mission. You will be spying on Konoha for awhile, and getting two people to join us" Orochimaru said.

"A spy? And what do you mean by, "two people to join us"?" Naruko asked.

Orochimaru started to chuckle.

"You'll be getting your little brother, and his girlfriend, to join us. The "Operation Destroy Konoha" will be going on in 2 months, and we need them since I put the Curse Marks on them" Orochimaru said.

Naruko's eyes went wide.

"Wait...you mean that my little brother is alive?" Naruko asked.

Orochimaru nodded.

"He is" Orochimaru said.

Naruko gritted her teeth.

"That bastard lied to me!" Naruko said as she punched a wall.

"Calm down, Naruko-chan. You'll get revenge on the old man soon" Orochimaru said.

Naruko sighed.

"Fine. As long as I'm getting my little brother back, I'd do anything to keep him safe, and happy" Naruko said.

Orochimaru smiled at her.

"Good. Here, you'll need this to show that you belong to that village" Orochimaru said as he tossed Naruko the headband.

After Naruko puts it on, she let to find her little brother...

*With Naruto*

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Natsu, and Gray were standing outside the Arena.

"All right. This is how it's going to go. Naruto, you will be leading us by being in front, while were behind you watching your back. Got it?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Then let's go" Kakashi said.

Naruto and his Team then went to the trees.

*With Naruko*

Naruko was running through the trees, and felt 5 people coming her way.

'Looks like I found him...' Naruko thought to herself.

Naruko then hurried to catch them.

*Back with Naruto*

While they were in the trees, Naruto sensed someone coming their way.

'Mom...do you fell that?' Naruto asked.

**"I do, and it seems to be coming from ahead" Kushina said.**

'Who is it?' Naruto asked.

**Kushina shook her head.**

**"I can't say, though this chakra fells familiar..." Kushina said.**

Naruto looked ahead, and saw someone coming towards them.

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

Everyone else stopped, and looked at him.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Why did you stop?" Natsu asked.

"There's someone coming our way" Naruto said.

Sasuke also felt it.

"Shit! Could it be an enemy?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. But get yourselfs ready" Naruto said.

When the sound got closer, the gang got themselves ready.

"Aw. You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Kakashi?" The voice asked.

"!" Kakashi knew who it was.

"It's you..." Kakashi said.

"?" Everyone turned to him.

Naruko smirked at him.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it. Hatake?" Naruko asked.

Kakashi sighed.

"What are you doing her, Naruko? I thought you left to join Orochimaru" Kakashi said.

"I did. But I killed him, so I came back to the village to look for someone" Naruko said.

"Is that someone...Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

'Me? Why could she be looking for me?' Naruto asked himself.

Naruko giggled.

"Maybe. But were on a mission to rescue Erza-chan, Sakura-chan, and Lucy-chan, aren't we?" Naruko asked.

"Shit. Your right. Let's get going" Kakashi said.

They then went towards the Valley of the End.

*At the Valley of the End*

"There late..." Kisame said.

"Hmph. What did you expect from the shinobi of Konoha?" Itachi asked.

Kisame looks at him, and glared at him.

"What's with the glare?" Itachi asked.

Kisame turned away.

"Nothing. It just reminds me how much I hate you ass" Kisame said.

"I love you too, Kisame" Itachi said, statistically.

"Why you..." Kisame said.

Naruto and the others then landed in front of them.

Itachi and Kisame looked at them.

"So...you finally showed up" Kisame said.

"WHERE'S ERZA?!" Naruto demanded.

"Don't worry, shes right her" Kisame said.

Itachi moved out of the way to show them.

Erza was not looking well, she had alot of cuts, and she was half asleep.

"Erza!" Naruto called to her.

Erza couldn't blink, move, or even talk.

"Erza! Speak to me!" Naruto said as he ran over.

"..." Erza said nothing.

Naruto started to get worried.

'What's wrong with her? Doesn't she see me here in front of her?' Naruto asked himself.

**"Naruto, she doesn't look good" Kushina said.**

'Huh?' Naruto asked.

**"Look at her, shes been cut, shes half asleep, she can't move, or even talk." Kushina said.**

Naruto looked at her, and saw that she was right.

'Your right...who would do seomthing like this to her?' Naruto asked.

**"If I had to guess, it would be Kisame's and Itachi's doing" Kushina said.**

'...' Naruto said nothing after that, as the energy he had before, came around him.

"What the hell?!" Kisame asked.

"What is this power?" Itachi asked.

'Before they got captured, Sakura mentioned something about being on Naruto's neck. Could this be it?' Sasuke asked himself.

Naruto got up, holding Erza in his arms.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled, as the energy gotten even stronger.

Chapter 7 End


End file.
